Lettered
by PerlaNegra
Summary: El idilio que Draco sostiene con su pluma termina metiéndolo en serios problemas. TRADUCCIÓN. SLASH Harry/Draco.


**Nombre del Fic: **Lettered (Escrito)

**Autor:** Anónimo (Ella me ha pedido que conserve su nombre en el anonimato)

**Traductora: **PerlaNegra

**Género y rating: **Romance/Angst, R

**Resumen: **El idilio que Draco sostiene con su pluma termina por meterlo en serios problemas.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **Este pequeño fic es un clásico entre los Drarrys de habla inglesa. La autora escribe jodidamente bien, aunque suele tirarle un poco al angst. Pero hay ocasiones que vale la pena entristecerse un poco si lo que se lee es bueno. Además, puede ser catártico. O al menos, eso espero yo.

Espero que les guste, muy pronto publicaré otro fic también de la misma autora.

Gracias a ustedes por leer y a ella, la autora, gracias por permitirme traducir sus hermosos fics y por sus lindas palabras de aliento. ^^

**Dedicado con todo cariño a esas amigas tan especiales que no se cansan de sacarme del hoyo una y otra vez. Las quiero un chingo -como decimos en México. Lo saben, ¿verdad? ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**L E T T E R E D  
**

**10 de septiembre**

¿Tú crees que McGonagall use bragas a cuadros escoceses?

**11 de septiembre**

Yo sí. Estarán hechas de rasposa lana negra, cruzada con anchas y espantosas rayas rojas y amarillas. Apuesto a que sufre de un horroroso sarpullido en el trasero desde el 1° de enero hasta el 31 de diciembre. Realmente no debí imaginarme eso mientras me comía mis arenques.

**12 de septiembre**

Buenos días, Potter. ¿Tuviste un buen verano? Si lo pasaste con esos espantajos a los que llamas parientes, dudo mucho que haya sido bueno. Para ser honestos, te ves como mierda. Cansado. Triste.

Yo los vi una vez, cuando te recogieron en la estación. Tu primo es gordo y tiene ojos porcinos; es tan enorme que puedo imaginármelo a él y a Hagrid prestándose la ropa. Tu tía, una vieja granuja y arrugada como pocas, con la boca toda fruncida por el disgusto de verte. Y tu tío, todavía más enorme y obeso que tu primo. ¿_Alguna_ vez ese tío tuyo tuvo cuello? ¿Sabes algo? Ese hombre me dio la sensación de que quería golpearte. Que tu mera presencia ahí le producía deseos de darte un revés. ¿Me equivoco?

**15 de septiembre**

Mi verano estuvo más o menos bueno. Mucho tiempo conmigo mismo. Mucho tiempo para masturbarme.

**16 de septiembre**

Te veo buscando a tu alrededor, preguntándote quién es la persona que te envía estas cartas. No tengo intenciones de revelar mi identidad. Llámalo un capricho espontáneo, si lo quieres así. Constantemente me meto en problemas por culpa de mis caprichos, pero el que a hierro mata, a hierro muere; o, en este caso, en vez de hierro, será a pluma. Me gusta la manera en que las plumas se sienten en el hueco de mi mano, y la manera en que besan mi barbilla de vez en cuando.

**17 de septiembre**

Merlín, Granger sí que puede ser chillona, ¿no es verdad? Nunca le dediqué un solo pensamiento a la manera en que tus amigos podrían interpretar estas tontas e insignificantes cartas escritas por mí. Sólo por aclarar: no soy Voldemort. Tampoco soy un agente de Voldemort. Si quieres que continúe escribiéndote, asiente con la cabeza.

**21 de septiembre**

Bien. En vez de seguir usando el correo vía lechuza, voy a dejar tus cartas en la visera de la armadura que está en el tercer piso, cerca del aula de Encantamientos.

**22 de septiembre**

Nunca tuve la intención de que me respondieras. Puede ser más inteligente de tu parte si no lo haces. Contestaré a un par de tus preguntas. Soy un chico, y tengo diecisiete años. No estoy en Gryffindor. No te diré en cuál casa estoy. No te diré si somos amigos o no. Eso no tiene importancia.

Hoy olfateé el cambio de clima. De todas las estaciones, el otoño es la que más me gusta, aunque también soy un apasionado de las flores. Creo que eso es una señal de que puedo sufrir esquizofrenia en un futuro. Mi alma se deleita ante la agonía del año, mientras que mis sentidos buscan el aroma y la visión de lo nuevo.

¿Que por qué te estoy escribiendo? Porque éste es nuestro último año, nuestra última oportunidad de "hablar" entre nosotros. Atribúyeselo a mi manera de ser, insoportablemente tímida. Y excepcionalmente curiosa.

Me encanta escribir cartas. Si continúas ignorando mis lamentaciones y también me escribes, te darás cuenta de que cada vez que tomas una pluma, descubres algo de ti mismo. De que es como si la pluma conjurara un hechizo. Yo soy mucho más honesto y creativo en el papel que en persona. Por supuesto, mentir también es más fácil en el papel. La creatividad y la mentira van de la mano.

Escribir es un vicio barato. El pergamino y la tinta cuestan mucho menos que los cigarros, eso tenlo por seguro. Aparte del factor económico, me enojo mucho menos cuando estoy ante el pergamino. Pienso antes de escribir. Todo lo contrario que mi persona pública. Frecuentemente digo cosas de las que después me arrepiento; la mayoría de las veces es rabia descolocada en busca de un blanco. Y ahí afuera hay un gran número de blancos muy prácticos.

¿Alguna vez has estado enojado para luego odiarte por ello? O, a la inversa, estar enojado y pensar "Tengo todo el derecho de estar enojado. Jódanse."

**28 de septiembre**

He dejado de escribirte durante unos días porque me preguntaba si, tal vez, toda esta operación resulta imprudente. ¿Qué pueden decirse dos personas durante un año que no se hayan dicho ya, durante seis? Pero entonces, me llegó tu hilarante carta donde me cuentas cómo inflaste a tu tía Marge. Me mató. Te lo juro; casi podía verla flotando por encima del Bosque Prohibido. ¿Dónde están las escopetas cuando se necesitan?

**1° de octubre**

¿Que por qué me enojo? Son demasiadas cosas como para enlistarlas. No existe pergamino suficiente en todo Hogsmeade. Principalmente, por las expectativas que mi familia tiene sobre mí. Me imagino que, de alguna manera, tú estás en la misma situación. El mundo mágico espera que tú lo salves, y está más que dispuesto a sacrificar el cuerpo y el alma de un chico de diecisiete años ante Voldemort. Asumiendo que tuvieras éxito. Pero esas personas no son gente que te ame. Son sólo anónimos sin rostro. Mis padres nunca están satisfechos con mis logros. Nunca es suficiente. Usan su amor como rehén en mi contra.

No sé qué es peor: llorar por un amor que solamente es el recuerdo más efímero, o llorar por un amor que es muy real, pero siempre imposible de alcanzar.

**5 de octubre**

Por el amor de dios, Potter, ¿escribiste esta carta mientras volabas en tu escoba? Te juro que tuve que usar un encantamiento de traducción para poder descifrarla. Sin excusas: no vuelvas a hacer garabatos. Es grosero de tu parte esperar que tus destinatarios conjuren encantamientos sobre un pedazo de pergamino que parece haber sido usado como relleno en el nido de un hipogrifo. No estoy bromeando.

Las cartas que te escribo me llevan su tiempo. Míralas como un regalo. Si tú no puedes emplear el tiempo que requiere escribir una carta decente, mejor no la escribas. No te sientas obligado a hacerlo. Yo no estoy interesado en las apariencias. Debemos ser honestos el uno con el otro, o si no, todo este asunto se terminará.

No, nunca he estado enamorado, ni deseo estarlo. El amor, en mi mundo, es sinónimo de obligación, de exigencias, de deber. Sí, puedo imaginar que en tu caso es ligeramente diferente; tú sientes como que flotas, como si te faltara un centro de gravedad. Bueno, pues puedes quedarte con un poco de mi centro. ¿Has leído acerca de los juicios celebrados a las brujas de Salem (¿por qué la verdad es mucho más aterradora que la ficción?), donde ejecutaban a los magos y brujas colocándoles una tabla encima de su cuerpo, y luego, apilaban piedras sobre la tabla, una por una, aplastándolos hasta morir? Algunos días, apenas sí puedo poner un pie enfrente del otro. Las piedras son así de pesadas.

**15 de octubre**

¿Citas? Supongo que puedes llamarlas así. Lo que yo hago, es más bien salir a hacer lo que hacen los gatos. Tengo una reputación que cuidar, un tanto merecida, pero, por todos los demonios, soy un chico de diecisiete años. Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en sexo. El dolor es tan intenso, que el año pasado comencé a fumar sólo para poder tener algo en la boca. Paso horas imaginándome cómo luce alguien debajo de su túnica. Cómo se sentirá bajo mis manos, bajo mi boca. Y no, McGonagall y sus bragas de lana no me ponen. No importa cuántas veces me masturbe (suelo hacerlo al menos dos veces al día), siempre estoy pensando en sexo. ¿Tú no?

**18 de octubre**

¿Tres veces al día, en promedio? Estoy impresionado, Potter. ¿Quién hubiera creído que, debajo de tu torpe caminar y de tus sonrojos, se escondía un pervertido puñetero?

**22 de octubre**

¿Mi experiencia sexual? Estuve dudando en contarte acerca de esto, porque, por una parte, puede ser un cierto tipo de alivio que, al final, tú resultaras ser un homofóbico recto e intolerante; pero si no, entonces te habrás ganado varios puntos en la escala de mi estima hacia ti. Lo que podría ser un problema.

Soy gay.

He tenido sexo con algunas chicas, y cuando sucedía, se sentía bien, pero equivocado. Era una manera amable de llamarle al acto de correrse, pero, ¿qué tipo de aval era ése? Soy un adolescente. Seguramente podría tener un orgasmo si me follara una botella de leche. Como sea, cada experiencia sexual con una chica me deja enojado, ávido y, de cierta manera, vacío. No es mucho mejor que una paja que podía haberme hecho con un dedo fracturado. ¿Por qué eso no significaba más? ¿Ocurría algo malo conmigo? Podía pasar horas con una chica, podía llevarla al orgasmo en varias ocasiones, pero cuando yo me corría, la sensación siempre era regular. Era lo suficientemente buena como para detenerme de pedirle una cita a McGonagall, pero no mucho más que eso. Lo que fuera que tuviera con una chica: una paja, una mamada, incluso un polvo. No importaba. Al terminar, yo continuaba estando lo suficientemente caliente como para follarme un pasamanos, aún con mi pene flácido. Era horrible.

Mi salvación llegó un fin de semana de nuestro sexto año, en Hogsmeade. Yo estaba parado afuera de Honeydukes esperando por unos amigos, cuando miré a un joven mago bajando por la calle. Tenía aproximadamente unos veinte años, y traía puestos los pantalones de cuero negro más apretados que hayas visto jamás. Podía decirte con exactitud en dónde comenzaba la raja de su culo. Por los huevos de Merlín, cómo lo deseé. Deseé recorrer ese culo con mis manos, pellizcar esos pezones, pasar mi lengua por cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo deseé como nunca había deseado a ninguna chica que conociera. Presentí que, si él me hubiera hecho una paja o una mamada, o si me hubiera dejado que me lo follara, mis ansias habrían quedado satisfechas. Por una vez. De acuerdo, quizá solamente durante un par de horas, pero al menos dejaría de sentir esas ansias cegadoras durante un buen rato.

¿Puedes imaginarte no desearlo?

**26 de octubre**

Así que no eres un homofóbico intolerante.

Y crees que tú también puedes ser gay.

Estoy un poco impactado, pero tú siempre me has sorprendido. Lo que es una manera amable de decir que, constantemente, te subestimo.

¿Besar a esa chica Chang fue mortificante? No deberías mirarlo así. Maldita arpía. ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a querer usarte a ti como un patético sustituto de Diggory? Fue una suerte que te libraras de ella. Chang es como el sol; entre más lejos, mejor.

No tomes ninguna decisión precipitada con respecto a tu preferencia sexual. Siendo un Gryffindor, no dudo que estés en busca del verdadero amor. Pero, Harry, a veces, lo que uno necesita es un buen polvo, y nada más. Te sugiero que lo intentes tanto con chicas como con chicos, para que determines con exactitud de cuál lado bateas. Tal vez seas ambidiestro. Cuando Zabini se gradúe, seguramente dirigirá un nuevo departamento en el Ministerio: Director de Relaciones Bisexuales.

**30 de octubre**

No, no trataba de ser amable con el asunto de Chang. No soy una persona amable. Harás bien en recordar eso. Primero que nada, ese Diggory era más pesado que un yunque. No era que se mereciera el avada kedavra, pero… en serio. Un grindylow tiene más personalidad de la que tenía él. Chang, por su parte, no debió asumir que tú te pondrías los insulsos zapatos de Diggory y te convertirías en su novio, quisieras o no… Especialmente tú, que eres lo que sea, menos insulso. No puedo escribir una sola frase más acerca de esto. Simplemente, es demasiado ridículo. Chang podía haberte pedido que la consolaras, y dado que "Noble" es tu segundo nombre, tú habrías donado un hombro para que ella llorara en él durante los siguientes diez años sin esperar ni un solo besuqueo a cambio. Pero no. Ella quería que tú exorcizaras el fantasma de Diggory. Qué cobarde. Qué estúpido de su parte. Hasta en la muerte, todos debemos seguir teniendo dignidad. Chang no respetó a ninguno de ustedes dos.

Nos vemos en la fiesta.

PD. Espero que mi fantasma continúe teniendo dignidad, porque, de otra manera, ¿qué caso tiene?

**3 de noviembre**

Sí, estuve ahí. Yo también asisto a esta escuela, ¿recuerdas? Pasé un rato muy divertido cuando alguien desembrujó el disfraz de Lavender Brown. Y no fue Parkinson quien desencantó su disfraz. Fue Granger. Yo la vi. Brown estaba en un rincón del salón tratando de ligar con Weasley, y Granger, en una rabieta de celos (qué Slytherin de su parte), se cargó el disfraz de la otra. Claro que le salió el tiro por la culata, porque, gracias a eso, Weasley pudo tener una visión completa de las exquisitas tetas de Brown… qué diablos, el camino del verdadero amor siempre es así, tan lleno de obstáculos.

**7 de noviembre**

Sí, todavía sigo haciéndolo con chicas. Para conservar las apariencias. Y no, oficialmente no he "salido del armario". Mi padre me mataría.

**9 de noviembre**

Hoy las piedras están pesadas, Harry. Una más, y creo que moriré. Apenas puedo respirar.

**12 de noviembre**

¿Hoy Snape se portó terriblemente injusto contigo? Snape es terriblemente injusto contigo todos los días. Deja de quejarte. Obtendrás tu EXTASIS de Pociones y Granger se sacará la nota más alta. Como siempre. Y Weasley se quedará a la zaga, aunque no sé exactamente dónde. Como siempre. Me niego a discutir contigo la política del aula. Es demasiado aburrido. ¿Realmente quieres que comience a catalogar todas las reglas que has roto, y por las que nunca fuiste castigado? Por cierto, si recuerdo bien, muchas veces has recibido puntos extra para tu casa, por diferentes y diversas juergas. Una discusión que será mejor no escribir.

Vamos a hablar de sexo. ¿Quién te gusta? Yo creo que el tal Finch-Fletchley tiene muy bonitas piernas, y pienso que Finnigan la tiene enorme (¡dímelo, dímelo!), y que nunca podría, ni en un millón de años, imaginarme teniendo sexo con Weasley. ¡Sólo pensar en vello púbico de color rojo! De ninguna jodida manera. Ah, y tú tienes un culo muy bonito. Bastante bonito. Tus hombros se ensancharon durante el verano. ¿Toda la piel de tu cuerpo es así de bronceada? También creo que tus manos son muy sexys.

**15 de noviembre**

¿Que si yo tengo bonito trasero? Nadie se ha quejado hasta ahora.

Sí, he tenido sexo con varios chicos. Blaise es un polvo genial; su polla es del tamaño de Gales. No, no estoy exagerando. Es extremadamente entusiasta (aunque un poco ruidoso) y siempre está dispuesto. No dejes que sea él el que te la meta, porque si lo hace, no podrás montarte en tu escoba durante una semana. Más me vale confesar que nosotros dos tuvimos un breve, pero tórrido romance. Él es lo mejor de los dos mundos: es pasivo, pero agresivo. Como a mí me gustan. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez me follaría a una chica verdaderamente agresiva con quien pudiera hacerlo de las dos maneras. Olvida esto último. Soy un marica empedernido. Me olvidé de Pansy. Un dominante masculino en cuerpo de mujer.

Mantente alejado de Terry Boot; es un retorcido. Le gusta rudo, y más le gusta hacértelo rudo.

Si sigues mis consejos y quieres experimentar con el otro sexo, Lavender Brown tiene muy bonitas tetas (si te gusta ese tipo de cosas), y ella follará gustosa con cualquier ente que tenga dos piernas y nada de barros en la cara.

Tú no tienes ningún barro que yo pueda ver, así que tú podrías ser un candidato, Harry.

Voy a comenzar a cobrarte honorarios por los consejos, Potter.

**20 de noviembre**

¿Finnigan la tiene del tamaño de un pepinillo? Pero qué jodida lástima. Yo vivía con la triste ilusión de que todos los irlandeses la tenían como burro. ¿Al menos será bueno para hacer mamadas? Lo que Dios quita por un lado…

**26 de noviembre**

¿Sabes algo, Harry? Si le pides a Finnigan que te haga una mamada, los dos resultaremos beneficiados con tu experiencia: (1) Tú pondrás tu polla en la boca de alguien —Estoy firmemente convencido de que las mamadas son algo imposible de hacer mal, inclusive Longbottom podría chupártela decentemente; y (2) Yo podría leerlo con todo detalle. Lamida. Tras. Lamida.

**1° de diciembre**

No tienes necesidad de estar avergonzado. En realidad, tu inocencia es completamente encantadora y no sólo poco sexy. Cuando un hombre lo hace con otro hombre, uno de los dos tiene que ser el dominante. El que va arriba. El que mete su polla en tu trasero. Él es el que tiene el poder. El otro, el que toma la polla del dominante en su trasero, es el sumiso. O como se usa en la jerga sexual: dom y sub, activo y pasivo. ¿Por qué? Porque la verdad es que la naturaleza no hizo a las pollas con la intención de que fueran metidas por los traseros. Por lo tanto, podrías pensar que follarse a alguien resulta demasiado doloroso, y que ese alguien debajo de ti, gritaría pidiendo piedad. No es verdad. Todo lo que yo puedo decirte es que, si yo supiera que nunca más podría volver a tener sexo con un hombre, me suicidaría. Todo es cuestión de confianza. El pasivo confía en que el activo no va a clavarle la polla por la fuerza. Darle tiempo, realizarle un _rimming _decente y utilizar una generosa cantidad de lubricante, también tienen mucho que ver en eso. No estoy muy seguro de qué papel desempeñarías tú: si serías un pasivo o un activo. Eres una persona muy confiada, bastante confiada, de hecho; pero tienes un punto a tu favor. Nadie que te vea volando en tu escoba pensaría que irías abajo.

Interesante.

**2 de diciembre**

¿Que qué es un _rimming_? Es cuando alguien te mete la lengua por el trasero. Básicamente, es besuquear el recto del otro. Y antes de que grites con asco y dejes caer este pergamino, te diré que cuando alguien te hace eso, efectivamente gritas, pero no de asco. Es más como: "Oh, joder, ¡no pares! ¡No pares!" Créemelo.

¿Lubricante? Es algo para facilitar el camino. Existen un par de encantamientos que uno puede usar para preparar el culo del otro y dejarlo listo para nuestra ávida polla, pero a mí me gusta más la manera muggle. Llámame chapado a la antigua si quieres. Primero un _rimming_, y luego, la persona que irá arriba es quien, por lo regular, cubrirá sus dedos y su polla con lubricante (cualquier sustancia que sea aceitosa) y entonces, meterá primero un solo dedo en el culo del que irá abajo, luego dos, y al final, tres (o hasta cuatro si eres lo suficientemente estúpido como para ser el pasivo de Zabini), con el fin de abrir y aflojar los músculos del ano y dejarlos listos para la penetración. Una vez que el pasivo está lo suficientemente preparado, o si simplemente ya se encuentra suplicando a gritos, el activo deposita su polla en él. Y es cuando realmente comienza la diversión.

¿Que por qué una persona tiene que ser dominante y la otra sumisa? ¿Que por qué no pueden simplemente follar? ¿Por qué no pueden ser iguales? No lo sé, creo que tiene algo que ver con que los hombres continuamos siendo, esencialmente, animales gregarios; alguien tiene que ser el perro líder, por decirlo de algún modo. En realidad, tú puedes ser la única persona que desafíe el concepto entero.

Un consejo para encontrar más placer a la hora de las pajas: Chúpate uno o dos dedos, deposítalos suavemente (y hablo en serio cuando digo "suavemente") en tu trasero, y mételos y sácalos mientras te pajeas.

**3 de diciembre**

¿Usaste dos dedos? Puñetero pervertido. Sabía que te gustaría. ¿A cuál marica que se respete de serlo no le gustaría?

**5 de diciembre**

¿Que si soy bueno en la cama? No sé qué responderte a eso. Me he follado a Zabini, y cuando lo hice, el cabrón estaba tan feliz como cerdo en su chiquero. Boot me ha follado a mí, y seguramente él te diría que yo no hice ni dije nada, y que fui un polvo completamente asqueroso.

¿Que si soy un activo? Sí, definitivamente me gusta ir arriba; sin embargo, algunos eventos recientes me han llevado a preguntarme si siempre será así. Estoy comenzando a convencerme de que, tal vez, lo único que me ha faltado es encontrar a mi dominante. ¡Pero sí sé muy bien que Boot no es!

Déjame contarte lo que yo te haría si tú fueras mi compañero. Hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto, y estoy usando tu nombre sólo como ejemplo.

Imagina que estamos acostados en la cama de alguien. La tuya o la mía. Me gustan las comodidades. Follar contra una puerta es rico, y está bien hacerlo de vez en cuando, pero para nuestro primer encuentro, yo preferiría que nos pudiéramos concentrar el uno en el otro, y no en las astillas enterrándose en nuestros traseros.

Estamos vestidos, y muy nerviosos. Incluso yo. Nuestras manos están temblando. Por los huevos de Merlín, nos deseamos tanto el uno al otro. Primero, te acaricio la cara con mis manos, y con la punta de un solo dedo, trazo suavemente la línea de tu mandíbula, la de tu mejilla, la curva de tu boca. Te quito tus anteojos. Niegas con la cabeza porque te sientes demasiado vulnerable cuando no puedes ver. Yo lo comprendo. Dejo tus anteojos en la mesita de noche. Tomo tu mano con la mía y la llevo para que sientas en dónde están. Te susurro: "Están justo junto a ti, en la mesita de noche. Todo está bien." Relajas tus hombros y me murmuras: "De acuerdo".

Apoyado sobre un codo, te observo durante un minuto. Eres realmente bello, Harry. Mucho. Cuando percibo que otra vez estás tensando los hombros, preguntándote qué estoy haciendo (¿has pensado en encantar tus ojos para que así puedas verme todo el tiempo, gili?), me inclino y beso una de las comisuras de tu boca. No como una provocación, sino como una pregunta. "¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?" Tú respondes favorablemente (es decir, gimiendo, siseando, lo que sea). Lamo tu labio superior con mi lengua. De nuevo, otra pregunta. ¿Quieres mi lengua dentro de tu boca? Vamos a asumir que tú accedes a eso, manifestándolo con alguna reacción física tangible (como presionando tu entrepierna contra la mía). Entonces, cada uno exploramos la boca del otro con nuestras lenguas. El beso comienza muy lentamente, quizá hasta de manera tentativa, porque tú te sientes tímido e inseguro, y yo, no quiero asustarte; sin embargo, debido a que eres un cabrón calenturiento, rápidamente elevas la intensidad del beso, y yo sigo tu ejemplo. Se abren las puertas del infierno.

Comenzamos a lastimar la boca del otro en un vano intento de obtener "más". Pero ese "más" se mantiene escurridizo, incluso mientras lamemos, chupamos, y nos inhalamos el uno al otro.

Nos separamos porque los dos estamos jadeando pesadamente, y estamos asustados (sí, yo también) por _lo enormemente_ intenso que ha sido el beso.

Tengo que probarte detrás de tu oreja. Me muevo hasta quedar encima de ti y lamo tu oreja, la beso y la chupo, así como tu cuello y tu clavícula, todo esto mientras froto mi erección contra la tuya en pequeños y adorables movimientos circulares. Deslizo mis manos por debajo de tu andrajosa camiseta (¿te comprarás algunas prendas decentes?) para pellizcar tus pezones mientras devoro tu cuello. Una vez te vi en las duchas. Tus pezones son excepcionalmente hermosos. ¿Son muy sensibles? Espero que sí. Vamos a asumir que así es. Tú comienzas a gemir contra mi boca porque mis dedos están haciendo cosas muy traviesas con tus pezones. Me bajo un poco y comienzo a hacer cosas aún peores sobre tus pezones, pero ahora, con mi boca. Mientras te acaricio un pezón con un pulgar, al otro lo acaricio con mi lengua. Te lo muerdo suavemente y tiro de él. Arqueas tu cuerpo contra mí, oh, Harry, tu polla se siente tan dura contra la mía; no puedo soportarlo. Regreso hasta tu boca para besarte otra vez. Nunca creí que fuera posible besar a alguien como lo estoy haciendo contigo, porque nos estamos devorando mutuamente. Tú aferras mis nalgas con tus manos, y me empujas hacia ti. Fuerte. Cristo. Me ruedo hasta quedar sobre un costado, te muevo para acostarte a ti también de lado, y con mi palma acuno gentilmente tu erección antes de cerrar mi mano a su alrededor. Puedo sentir tu calor a través de tus pantalones. Comienzo a masajearte. Estás tan excitado que una mancha húmeda se filtra por tus pantalones. Dices mi nombre y susurras: "por favor, oh, por favor". ¿Eres consciente de las palabras que estás diciendo? Desabrocho tus pantalones y bajo tu bragueta. Quitas mis manos y eres tú quien baja torpemente tu pantalón y tus calzoncillos. Envuelvo tu erección con mi mano. Gimoteo. Te sientes como nadie más, Harry. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien. Con una mano estoy masajeando tus testículos, con la otra comienzo a masturbarte con un movimiento lento y estable, dándote un delicioso apretón al final. Observo tu cara. Comienzas a follarte mi mano, acelerando el ritmo. Ahora sé cómo te verás cuando estés follándote a alguien, porque eres un dominante, Harry, no me cabe duda. En otra ocasión lo haremos más lentamente, pero no durante esta primera vez. Estás desesperado. Comienzas a empujar más rápido. No puedo quitar los ojos de tu rostro. Cuando te corres, sé que no he visto nada más bello en toda mi vida. Tu placer, el hecho de que fui yo, con mi mano y mi boca, el que te llevó ahí. Yo.

Creo que es un error garrafal mandarte esta carta. Sé que lo lamentaré.

**9 de diciembre**  
Debí haber confiado en mis instintos. Te pido disculpas. No estoy tratando de seducirte. De hecho, permíteme reiterarte algo: conocernos sería un error fatal. La realidad sería muy diferente a lo que te describí en la carta anterior, te lo puedo asegurar. Preferiría que nunca más volviéramos a hablar de nuestra vida sexual. Y dado que tú todavía no tienes una, dejaremos de hablar de la mía.

Sí, dejo mis cartas y recojo las tuyas cuando sé que estás ocupado. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que nos conozcamos? Mostrémonos tal como somos en nuestra correspondencia. ¿No es suficiente? Sin esperar nada, sin tener nociones preconcebidas del escritor, y definiendo al escritor solamente por lo que escribe en la hoja. A mí, esto me parece enormemente liberador. ¿No estás disfrutándolo? Yo sí.

**10 de diciembre**  
Sí, soy un egoísta. Sí, tienes razón, yo sí sé quién eres tú, y tú no sabes quién soy yo. Sin embargo, en contradicción, te diré que estamos iguales. No espero nada de ti, aparte de tus hojas escritas. Soy más honesto contigo de lo que he sido con cualquier otra persona en toda mi vida. Y ser así no es algo extraordinario en ti, ya que tú eres, por naturaleza, una persona honesta. Probablemente, la verdad sea que soy yo quien necesita esa capa secreta, y no tú. ¿Puedes aceptarlo?

Estoy un poco sorprendido de que todavía no hayas logrado averiguar mi identidad. Para mí, sería muy obvio. Después de haber pensando en esto durante un rato, he llegado a la conclusión de que puede sucederte una de las siguientes dos cosas: (a) eres un auténtico imbécil, o (b) la percepción que tienes del escritor de cartas es completamente antagónica a la que tienes de la persona real. Yo sospecho que es esta última.

A la luz de este espectacular abismo, dudo mucho que llegue el día en que te revele mi identidad. Y no hacerlo, seguramente será beneficioso para ambos. Pero si mi insistencia por permanecer anónimo se vuelve pesada, y tú prefieres dejar de escribirme, sólo dilo. No es justo. Estoy de acuerdo. No soy una persona justa. Lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que la persona descrita en esta página es alguien a quien nadie más ha tenido el privilegio de conocer.

**15 de diciembre**  
Gracias.

¿Que qué quiero hacer al terminar el colegio? Al igual que en tu caso, esa decisión no está en mis manos. Lo único que quiero es sobrevivir a la guerra, a pesar de que no estoy muy convencido de que los sobrevivientes serán los más afortunados. ¿No te has sentido furioso alguna vez porque no te permitieron ser niño? Si yo fuera tú, a estas alturas seguramente ya sería un paciente permanente de San Mungo. Primero, abandonado con esos espantosos parientes tuyos después de que asesinaron a tus padres, y luego, endilgado con que tienes que salvar al mundo mágico tú solito cuando apenas eras un niño. ¡UN NIÑO!

Mientras que tú eres el supremo y vivo ejemplo del sacrificio, la mayoría de nosotros hemos entregado nuestra alma a la batalla que está por venir. No existe un niño aquí en Hogwarts que no hable en términos de "antes de la guerra", "mientras dura la guerra", "cuando termine la guerra". La guerra es nuestro parámetro, nuestra medida. Para todo.

Tú y yo nos hemos convertido en hombres durante este verano. Nuestros cuerpos nos han traicionado. Pero yo no me siento como un hombre, de la misma manera que nunca me sentí como un niño. Nunca. Pienso que a ti te pasó igual.

No es como si apenas me hubiera dado cuenta de esto.

El verano pasado, mientras caminaba por el Londres muggle, me tocó ir detrás de la más molesta prole de muggles. Era una familia como de veinte. Bueno, no. Eran sólo cinco. Los padres se estaban comportando extraordinariamente tontos, haciendo gestos, sacando la lengua y diciendo chistes que siempre comenzaban con un "toc, toc". No estoy exagerando. Era completamente inexplicable. Sorprendentemente, los niños se divertían con todo eso, riéndose de todos los chistes durante lo que parecían ser horas. Lo primero que pensé fue que, si alguno de mis padres hubiera demostrado semejante falta de dignidad, sin pensarlo dos veces yo hubiera mandado de inmediato una lechuza a San Mungo para pedir que los encerraran en un cuarto acolchado. Sin embargo, lo segundo que pensé fue lo mucho que odiaba que esos niños muggles tuvieran la desfachatez de mostrarse tan despreocupados. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido despreocupado? Estaba tan celoso de ellos, que casi pude hechizarlos.

Me quedé parado afuera de El Caldero Chorreante, observando a esa familia alejarse de mí, el sonido de sus risas desvaneciéndose a cada paso que daban, y me pregunté si yo era el único chico con diecisiete años cronológicos que se despertaba cada mañana sintiéndose como de setenta. Y entonces, me di cuenta que tú también podías saber lo que era eso.

La niñez de nuestra generación fue considerada como un regalo para Dumbledore y Voldemort. Ellos asesinaron a una generación completa, y entonces tuvieron que esperar a que los hijos de ésta crecieran. ¡Cuán impacientes han estado! Pero ni siquiera pudieron dignarse a permitirnos ser niños. Reclamaban nuestra lealtad no bien acabábamos de nacer. Se alimentaron de nuestra juventud para mantener la guerra con vida. Y ahora, ya somos hombres. Estamos listos para asesinar. ¿Te aferras a un trozo de tu alma sólo por ti, Harry? ¿Para tener algo cuando esto termine? ¿Algo qué compartir? ¿Con alguien?

**18 de diciembre**  
No soy sabio. Sólo estoy amargado.

**20 de diciembre**  
Sí, voy a ir a casa para Navidad. Me imagino que tú vas a ir con los Weasley. Adoro la Navidad. Y no por lo que estás pensando. Aunque tengo que admitir que sí soy un fanático de los regalos. Pero no es sólo por eso. Mis padres, cuya relación seguramente es un caso de estudio digno de San Mungo, realmente ponen todo su empeño durante las fiestas. Organizan una tremenda fiesta de año nuevo, cuyos detalles son la única cosa en todo el maldito universo sobre la cual no discuten. Se comportan como si realmente se amaran el uno al otro, poniéndose de acuerdo en el menú, en las sorpresas y regalos para los invitados, en la combinación de colores que deberán usar ese año, etc. Esas conversaciones no tienen fin, y continúan durante todas las noches de una semana completa. Y es jodidamente divertido, porque al final, la fiesta es siempre la misma todos los años. No cambian ningún detalle. Ni una sola cosa. Pero es como si el hecho de discutir los detalles de la fiesta ad nauseam, los hiciera recordar una época en la que ellos no peleaban, cuando realmente hablaban el uno con el otro, en vez de hablar mal del otro, y durante una semana o dos, todos fingimos que ésa es la manera en que vivimos, en vez de ser la manera en que solíamos vivir.

Siempre me regalan toneladas de la mejor ropa. Ropa que amo. Ropa en la que me veo muy bien. De hecho, me veo como un maldito semental.

Feliz Navidad, Harry. Espero que tengas bonitas vacaciones.

**4 de enero**  
Me alegro que los guantes te hayan gustado. El otro día, tus manos se veían heladas.

Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry.

Te echo de menos.

**6 de enero**  
Qué horrible manera de comenzar el año nuevo. Que ni siquiera te pase por la cabeza follar con Finch-Fletchley. Con seguridad, él ha sido el peor polvo que he tenido en toda mi vida. ¿En qué diablos estaba yo pensando? ¡Con un Hufflepuff!

**7 de enero**  
Sí, cometí dos deslices en la anterior carta. (a) Hablar sobre mi vida sexual; y (b) Descubrirme con lo de Hufflepuff. Pero, honestamente, ¿crees que el escritor de estas cartas es un Hufflepuff? Eso es lo más insultante que puedes llegar a escribirme.

Bueno, hemos reducido mi identidad a sólo dos casas: Ravenclaw o Slytherin. Ciertamente, soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para ser un Ravenclaw… y también lo suficientemente taimado como para ser un Slytherin.

¿Malfoy estaba ligándose a Brown y por eso tú no pudiste acercarte a ella? ¿El tristemente célebre Harry Potter, el buscador más joven en todo un siglo, cediéndole algo a Draco Malfoy? Aunque, tengo que admitirlo, él es un rival formidable para ti en cuanto a conquistas se refiere.

Siendo honestos, ¿a quién preferirías para tener sexo? A un Ravenclaw, (a) que se asegurará de que haya al menos un sofá sobre el cual doblarse; (b) que llevará consigo dos botes de lubricante en caso de cualquier eventualidad; y (c) que, después del acostón, te explicará con insoportable detalle los motivos por los que has pasado tan buen rato. O, al Slytherin, (a) que le importará un rábano el lugar en donde follan mientras sea ahí y ahora; (b) que, en caso de no llevar lubricante, te hará un _rimming_ hasta que estés suplicando a gritos; y (c) cuyo único comentario será: "si no follamos ahora mismo, te arrancaré los huevos a mordidas".

No tengo más que agregar.

No seas tan duro con el señor Malfoy. Él no te obligaría a buscar un sofá mientras estás sufriendo de un caso atroz de dolor de huevos.

**10 de enero**  
Parece que no puedo evitar hablar sobre mi vida sexual. O mejor dicho, parece que tú no puedes dejar de preguntarme. Y no, Malfoy no es en la cama el cabrón más grande del mundo, tal como lo es en los otros aspectos de su vida. De hecho, honestamente puedo asegurarte que, si llegaras a terminar en la cama con él (horror de los horrores), te llevarías la sorpresa más grande de tu vida. Es un amante extremadamente considerado, y, a pesar de que creo que él negaría vehementemente esto, bastante juguetón. Pasarías un buen rato. Confía en mí. Además, tiene un cuerpo increíble. Pero no creas ciegamente en lo que digo; pregúntale a Zabini o a Brown.

**14 de enero**  
Eso sí que me sorprende. Odias a Malfoy. Sí, es cierto, él es un… ¿qué fue lo que escribiste?... "Un imbécil malévolo que debió haberse ahogado al nacer". Sí, la mayoría del tiempo es malévolo, y gran parte de su furia la descarga en ti y en tus amigos. Sería imposible negarlo. Aunque yo señalaría, basado en el hecho de que Dumbledore lo nombró Premio Anual, que no es un chico tan terrible, o que está limitado a lo que tú estás determinado a creer. Tal vez sucede que tú eres un blanco conveniente para él.

**16 de enero**  
¿Que por qué eres un blanco? No lo sé. Pregúntale a él. Tal vez te comprenda mucho más de lo que podrías creer. Su apellido no le ha dejado más opciones de las que tú tienes por ser el Niño-que-vivió.

**20 de enero**  
¿Hoy Malfoy se portó realmente amable contigo en la clase de Pociones? ¿Durante treinta segundos completos? Déjame adivinar. Te dijo algo cortés. Y tú, sintiéndote completamente sobrepasado por la apariencia remotamente humana de Malfoy, volcaste la poción en la que habían estado trabajando los dos. Entonces, él te gritó que eras un zoquete, los dos se pelearon a puñetazos y Snape terminó poniéndolos en detención.

**21 de enero**  
De acuerdo, te gritó tarado, y no zoquete. ¿La detención estuvo tan terrible como siempre? ¿Cómo está tu ojo?

**22 de enero**  
¿Tienes miedo? Todos lo tenemos. No deberías sentirte solo. Yo estoy aquí.

**23 de enero**  
¿El bando correcto? Consuélate pensando en eso cuando estés parado frente a la tumba de Granger, o la de Weasley. O la de los dos. ¿En verdad crees que los Mortífagos no aman a sus hijos? Ellos, al igual que tú, también piensan que su causa es la "correcta". No todo se trata sobre el poder. Por favor, tú no eres así de estúpido.

¿Que por qué creo que no existe un "correcto"? Porque cada "bando" tendrá que escarbar sus propias tumbas. Cada "bando" tendrá que enterrar a sus hijos, a sus esposos, a sus esposas, a sus amigos. En verdad espero que tu idea de lo que era "correcto", te reconforte cuando huelas el fresco aroma de la tierra removida de las tumbas recién cavadas.

**26 de enero**  
Sí, estoy enojado. Nuestra generación nunca ha sabido lo que es la vida sin Dumbledore y Voldemort enfrentándose entre ellos por la hegemonía del mundo mágico. Me es casi imposible imaginar un futuro sin que este conflicto esté definiendo el perímetro de mi completa experiencia.

Pronto será mi cumpleaños. He releído las cartas que te he enviado. Sueno tan viejo.

Cuando las piedras son demasiado pesadas, cuando presiento que sólo me resta una exhalación para morir, imagino que estoy en Roma, sentado al borde de la Fuente de Trevi. Es un día horrorosamente caliente, y tengo un pie metido dentro del agua. Estoy leyendo una novela y, en una cornisa de piedra cercana a mí, un expreso helado reposa esperando que yo lo beba. Mi rodilla se apoya en la rodilla de otra persona. Y su mano acaricia distraídamente mi pierna.

Y puedo respirar de nuevo.

**28 de enero**  
Te diré algo. Yo sí estoy convencido de que ganarás. No porque estés en lo correcto, o porque el tal Dumbledore lo esté, sino porque eres mucho más poderoso de lo que crees. Más que Voldemort. Dumbledore sí lo sabe. Yo lo sé. Y lo sé porque también yo soy un mago muy poderoso, mucho más de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Cuando recojo tus cartas, tu magia acaricia mis dedos. Responde a la mía. Me llama. Cada vez que me dejas una carta, la oprimo contra mi cara, y es como si tú estuvieras besándome.

**29 de enero**  
Por favor, ignora la carta anterior.

**5 de febrero**  
¿Que si voy a ir al Baile de San Valentín? Sí, ahí estaré. ¿Con quién vas a ir tú?

**7 de febrero**  
No quiero oír hablar de esas tonterías de que eres "demasiado tímido". Invita a alguien, bobalicón.

**8 de febrero**  
No, no podemos conocernos. Te arrepentirías. Debes creerme cuando te lo digo. No puedo creer que todavía no sepas quién soy.

**9 de febrero**  
¿Así que Zabini se te insinuó? ¿Antes o después de que lo acusaras de ser el escritor de las cartas? ¿Estás seguro que fue una verdadera insinuación? Eres demasiado ingenuo en estos temas. Pero de una buena manera.

**10 de febrero**  
Bien hecho, Potter. Sí, ponerte una mano sobre tu entrepierna bien puede considerarse como una insinuación. No puedo creer que lo hayas rechazado.

**11 de febrero**  
Te dije que ignoraras esa carta.

**15 de febrero**  
Quiero disculparme ampliamente contigo por lo acontecido anoche. Fue imperdonable de mi parte. No el haberte abrazado, sino el haberte hechizado.

Estaba fumándome un cigarrillo entre las sombras de la torre, cuando te vi sentándote ahí, en medio de la oscuridad. El alegre tintineo de la música proveniente del Gran Salón parecía casi fuera de lugar al contemplar la desalentada curva de tus hombros. Pude adivinar que algo estaba mal, y entonces, mientras me acercaba a ti, te escuché llorar. Lamento haberte arrojado el hechizo de inmovilización, pero, ¿de qué otro modo podría haberte reconfortado? No lamento haberte abrazado. Cuando yo era niño, mi madre solía tararearme al oído esa misma canción de cuna. Siempre me hacía sentir querido y a salvo. ¿Te sentiste querido y a salvo?

**16 de febrero**  
Bien.

**20 de febrero**  
Jugaste brillantemente. ¡Felicidades! Siempre lo haces. No. No vi la cara de Malfoy cuando le ganaste la snitch en el último segundo, pero puedo imaginarme su furia y su frustración. No creo que alguna vez él logre ganarte, pero tienes que admirarle el hecho de que nunca se dé por vencido. No me siento muy bien, así que mejor me despido.

**24 de febrero**  
Sí, ya me siento mejor. Ligeramente.

**26 de febrero**  
El verano pasado, mi madre y yo visitamos Londres con motivo de nuestra juerga anual de compras madre/hijo. Debido a que últimamente ella y yo no tenemos mucho qué decirnos en realidad, toda nuestra charla giró alrededor de que si las modas de este año son más horripilantes que las del anterior. Inevitablemente así es, pero eso no nos detuvo de gastar el equivalente al peso de un duende en galeones. La ropa es uno de los pocos temas seguros que nos quedan. Otro tipo de comentarios, como, por ejemplo: "Por los huevos de Merlín, ese culo está suplicando por ser follado", no hubieran sido muy buena idea.

Mientras le estaban tomando medidas a mi madre, me escapé hasta una tienda muggle y me compré un par de pantalones de cuero negro. Una pregunta: ¿Por qué los muggles italianos son los únicos sastres que pueden coser decentemente un par de pantalones de cuero? Por otra parte, me veo completamente follable cuando me los pongo. Soy un puto sueño húmedo con piernas.

Como sea, mientras me decidía entre el color de un par de pantalones negros y el color de otro par de pantalones negros (sí, existen varios tonos de negro, así que deja de poner los ojos en blanco, Potter), cambió la música de ambiente en la tienda. Me quedé congelado durante todo el tiempo que duró la canción. Cuando se terminó, llamé a uno de los vendedores (infollable, con "I" mayúscula), y le pregunté por el nombre de la banda. "The Beatles" me respondió con cara de burla. "¿En qué planeta vive usted?" Puedes estar orgulloso de mí, Harry. No lo hechicé para volverle la polla del tamaño de una aceituna a pesar de sentirme enormemente tentado. La única línea de la canción ha estado embrujándome desde entonces. "Y al final, el amor que te llevas, es igual al amor que das"(*).

¿Verdad que eso captura a la perfección un romance entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin? Deja de fruncir el ceño, Harry. Luz y oscuridad. Dar y tomar. Estás frunciendo el ceño otra vez. Piénsalo. El Gryffindor le enseña al Slytherin acerca del amor, y el Slytherin le enseña al Gryffindor acerca de la pasión.

**27 de febrero**  
Es la primera cosa amable que has dicho de él. Comenzaba a creer que estabas abrigando una obsesión bastante insana por Malfoy. "La elegancia montada en una escoba". A él le gustaría ser descrito así.

**1° de marzo**  
Porque todo el maldito tiempo te lo pasas escribiéndome de él. O me hablas de Malfoy, o me haces preguntas acerca de mi vida sexual. No, hace semanas que no he estado con nadie. Bueno, no es del todo cierto. Zabini y yo intentamos hacernos una paja mutua, pero fue una mierda. Todo salió mal, y por culpa mía. Todo el tiempo me estoy masturbando. Es lo único que evita que me vuelva loco, pero a duras penas.

Deja de fastidiar con el cuento de que quieres conocerme.

**8 de marzo**  
Jódete, Potter. Tú y tu maldita capa de invisibilidad. ¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! En casi todas las putas cartas. Te advertí que conocerme sería un gran error. Que te arrepentirías. Pero siendo el entrometido e insufrible IMBÉCIL Gryffindor que eres, que nunca puede dejar nada tranquilo, tuviste que hacerlo. Encontrar la manera de descubrirlo.

No te atrevas a decir que te he engañado. Que te embaucado. Todo lo que te he escrito en los pasados meses ha sido la verdad. Todo. He sido honesto contigo, mucho más de lo que he sido con NADIE en mi vida completa, y tú lo has reducido a un tipo de patética venganza. Como si yo fuera a anunciar en medio del Gran Salón que Harry Potter es un marica de mierda. Que le gusta meterse los putos dedos en el culo mientras se masturba. Si después de todos estos meses piensas que yo haría algo así, pues ¡jódete!

¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta de que era yo? ¿Eres un memo de mierda o qué? Cada carta que te envié prácticamente estaba gritando "¡DRACO MALFOY ESCRIBIÓ ESTO!

Yo sé porqué estás tan furioso. Has descubierto que no soy la persona que creías que era. Que, de lejos, soy un ser humano decente, alguien que realmente te gustaba. ¡Qué mortificante para ti! Te enfurece que yo sea alguien que te mueres por follar. Porque quieres follarme, ¿no? Quieres joderte al despreciable de Malfoy. El chico que provoca que el estómago se te revuelva, ¿no? Eso es lo que te tiene furioso. Estás furioso, no conmigo, sino contigo mismo.

Pues puedes joderte a ti mismo, Potter. Con diez dedos, para lo mucho que me importa.

**1° de abril**  
No, no quiero verte. Esto se ha terminado.

**4 de abril**  
Estoy mandándote esta carta vía lechuza porque TIENES que leerla. Si no la lees hasta el final, entonces te mandaré un vociferador, y la escuela completa escuchará lo que tengo que decirte. Me conoces. Sabes que lo haré.

¿Estás tratando de provocarme a propósito? Si te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de Boot fue por una buena razón. La tercera vez que tuvimos sexo, el maldito prácticamente me violó. Las dos primeras veces había sido un tanto rudo, como si hubiera estado jugando, todavía excitante y en absoluto intimidante. Pero la tercera vez, estaba completamente fuera de control. Le gusta humillar a sus compañeros, lastimarlos. Creo que es porque odia ser gay, y por lo tanto, odia a sus compañeros por provocarle el deseo. Aléjate de él. Te lastimará.

¿Quieres los detalles morbosos? Me arrojó al suelo, me puso de cara contra el piso y se enterró en mí sin ponerme lubricante ni nada. Me partió a la mitad. Mientras me apaleaba el trasero y los riñones, me llamó de mil maneras, todas igual de insultantes y horribles. ¿Y sabes por qué lo hizo? Para castigarme. Porque mi culo le parecía tan hermoso que se corría sólo de verme. Y me odiaba por eso. ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres saber cómo estuve sangrando durante días y que oriné sangre por una semana? ¿Más?

No tengo derecho a pedírtelo, por eso te lo suplico. Por favor, mantente alejado de él.

**7 de abril**  
Sí, fui yo quien lo tumbó de su escoba. Lo vi manoseándote a la fuerza por debajo de la mesa en Las Tres Escobas. Tiene suerte de que sólo se rompió un brazo. Si el maldito cabrón se atreve aunque sea a mirar en la dirección en la que tú estés, le romperé el otro brazo también. Con mis propias manos.

**9 de abril**  
¡Deja de enviarme cartas, imbécil latoso de mierda! ¿Quieres disculparte en persona? Bien. Te daré tres minutos. En la Torre de Astronomía, a las 11:00 pm.

**10 de abril**  
¿Que cómo lo supe? No lo sabía. Sólo confiaba en que así sería.

**10 de mayo**  
Sí, yo también. No, no puedo decírtelo. Ni siquiera puedo escribirlo. Sólo sé que así es.

**3 de junio**  
Viste la lechuza de mi padre. Eran las convocatorias. Sí, he sido llamado para tomar la Marca Tenebrosa. Mi padre escribe en entusiastas términos acerca de las glorias de servirle al Señor Tenebroso. Puedes llenar los espacios en blanco. Básicamente, es mi hora de demostrarle al mundo que Lucius Malfoy ha ofrecido a su hijo para que sea el penúltimo Mortífago.

Ahora tengo que tomar mi decisión. Hace varios meses te escribí que me sentía insoportablemente atrapado, que no tenía elección. Ahora, tú me estás ofreciendo una alternativa, y te odio por eso. Debo elegir entre tú y mi historia, mi familia, e incluso, mi destino.

Eres despiadado, Harry. Posees una falta de compasión que sólo te he visto mostrar en el campo de quidditch. Pero, también, nunca antes te había visto enamorado. Mandándome una foto de la Fuente de Trevi. ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que me estás pidiendo? Piensas que todos estos "fantasmas" míos, como tú los llamas, no significan nada. Que sólo son apariencia. Pero es lo que me ha definido durante casi veinte años. Son los deberes para con mi apellido, lo que significa ser un Malfoy; de la misma manera que significa para ti ser hijo de San James Potter y de Santa Lily Evans. No me estás pidiendo que renuncie a mucho. Me estás pidiendo que renuncie a todo.

Supón que te diga que sí. ¿Crees que Granger y Weasley me aceptarán como uno de ustedes? ¿Granger? Tal vez en unos veinte años. ¿Weasley? Nunca. Me odiará hasta el día que se muera. Y a ti, nunca te perdonará por ponerlo en la posición de elegir entre su odio hacia mí y el cariño que siente por ti.

Estoy sentado a la orilla del lago, con un cigarrillo balanceándose en mi boca. Estos pitillos van a matarme. Con un dedo me toqueteo el moretón que me hiciste anoche en el cuello, un recordatorio de tu pasión. Tu pasión por mí. Miro fijamente mi otra mano, la que trae puesto el anillo con el escudo de mi familia.

No sé qué voy a hacer. Quiero que sepas que te amo. Muchísimo.

Me siento como una snitch. Están tú y mi padre, ambos buscadores. En el equipo de mi padre están seiscientos años de poder, tradición e historia. En tu equipo, está la promesa de un expreso helado, de pasión y de amor. Los dos están alcanzando la snitch al mismo tiempo, es sólo cuestión de ver quién es más rápido. Pero tú rara vez pierdes, ¿o sí, Harry?

Eso sí lo daría por sentado. ¿El hombre elige a su amante o el chico elige a su padre?

El día está caliente, y mis dedos están hinchados por culpa del calor. Me quito los zapatos y me meto al lago hasta que el agua me llega a los tobillos. Un escalofrío serpentea por mi espina dorsal, el agua helada lame los dedos de mis pies. Pienso en Roma, en ti a mi lado, nuestros pies en el agua, y de repente estoy ahí. Estamos ahí. Juntos. Cierro los ojos e imagino el olor a historia que es tan característico de Roma. Meto mi mano al agua con la esperanza de que el frío disminuya la hinchazón de mis dedos. La presión del anillo.

¿Sabías que "ciao" significa hola y adiós en italiano?

**Fin**

* * *

(*) N/T: En el inglés original pone: "And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love you make." Es la canción _The End_ de The Beatles, una de las últimas que grabaron y que solamente tiene dos versos en toda su extensión. El mencionado, es el último de ellos.

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
